The Past was Behind Us
by ShadowFox-Nightmare
Summary: In the past, long ago...the legendary Saninn had trained 3 to follow in their footsteps.. but fate would not allow it. Three people from the past of the sannin come back Inside tells the real reason Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade left the leaf!
1. Tragedy of a Serpent

**Prologue**

_Why did you have to die?_

_Your endless energy,_

_You're determined eyes,_

_Spirit,_

_Heart,_

_Soul,_

_Power_

_All these things you had,_

_You never asked help to gain your power only assistance…._

_Why…_

_Why?_

_My little one…_

_You died to save your kin, yet it was a pointless sacrifice… _

_You trained under my wing, gained the respect of my summon unlike any before, even me… _

_Nevertheless, why?_

_You were just like a daughter to me…_

_When I go to be judged in hell, I hope, just hope I would be allow to see your glorious smile and…just you my little Yume _**(1)**

Author…Anonymous…

* * *

Yume =dream

**Edited 8/6/11**_  
_


	2. A Snake King's Thoughts

The Past is Behind Us

Shadow: Kyahhh! My dear long lost fanfiction that had once been the apple of my eye, I has missed yous!...Let's see I had created you when sensei said to just write in a journal and we get credit…and yous grew so very large, almost 12 chapters I think. I was on a roll. And then disaster struck at the end of that school year that had happened so very long ago, I lost the notebook….almost 7 YEARS? God's Blood, wow when I was in Junior high…nows I is in college…what shall I ever do with you? Maybe edit yous a bit to make you seem better, Ne~?

Chapter 1: The Snake King's Thoughts

'_Sen.. Sensei…don't w-worry I am just g-going to sleep for a while, O-okay? Sensei?'_

He has been here for 4 months now and Sasuke-chan has trained nonstop to achieve his so-called power.

Sasuke-kun you are so unlike my deadly little viper, her moves were like the gentle waters, yours are like lava that had just burst from the mountain top, she was silent as the wind, you are as loud as a hurricane, your power is like a rushing waterfall, uncontrolled, furious, and impatient. Her power was a steady stream, controlled, calm and just awaiting of a perfect moment to strike, to kill, to destroy…

All those years ago, my little dear, you put your heart and soul into training, and yet this boy, he reminds me of you. Every day you haunt me, am I really doing something that I think is right?

I once again looked down to the fighting figure that was Sasuke to discover that he was now walking up the stairs toward me. As I look into his dark eyes I see only hate, hate for the one whom killed his clan. I had to chuckle, he left the leaf of his own demand, to gain his power, but poor Sasuke-chan. The power you seek; you will not find.

_**Her**_ face flashed within my mind once again, such an emotionless face, the only times your true feelings were revealed was when she was absolutely livid with anger, ready to rip ones head off for mere payment of such an act. I couldn't help but chuckle at our first meeting when I had done just that; but it immediately turned to a frown as another image drifted past. Her first kill, from the outcome of my own foolishness, my poor little viper, had killed to actually save me, ME! A fully seasoned shinobi of Konoha…

My poor Viper's face was painted in blood, hair matted down to her head; devoid of any an all emotions. Her beautiful eyes a pool of emptiness, and such striking eyes they were, nowhere near as pale as the Hyuuga's, they were much more a deeper wine color, vivid and wine-like. I much preferred her usual uninterested blankness, she was anything but innocent, yet to see such a face on a 13 year old, it would take anyone off balance.

Snapping out of my flashback I finally realized Sasuke-kun was now in front of me. Seeing his face, his cold demeanor, his movements, they all reminded me of her; and yet not, no one could ever be her, my one-only true student, the one who could out smart even me at times. The perfect student.

I glared at him, I loathed him. I had once told him of my perfect student the day he came here, no doubt he wishes to match her. No one, no one is allowed to follow in her path behind her. It was her downfall…

No

No… not hers….it was not her fault…

It was mine…

I should have taught her more, trained her to be stronger!

I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!

However, no…I couldn't, she was stronger than me, she was everything I was not, could not and will not ever be….

My little Yume…

My student

No..

Musume….

Yes, yes, My…my musume

… My daughter. The only one to break through the solid ice around my heart. The feelings after her death, such erratic maelstrom of emotions, but one only truly stood out … were they feelings of …love?

Did I love her? My daughter? My musume….

Yes…my little musume, how I miss her so…..

If only, If only….

* * *

Sensei= teacher/instructor

Yume= Dream

Musume= Daughter

**Edited 8/6/11**


	3. The Viper Appears

Author's Note: To all those who do enjoy this fanfiction I ask forgiveness for my transgressions, many years ago when this fic began I had lost my notebook which had all my ideas and notes had disappeared within the black hole of my room.

Chapter 2

The Viper Appears**  
**

The shadows seemed to move apart when a lone figure entered the hallway, encased in a long cloak the bare hints of a young feminine body silently wandered along the wooden floorboards, not so much as a squeak as she passed, almost as if an inanimate object was in fear of catching her attention. The only luminance to the room was the constant lightning with it's rumbling thunder.

The figure continued until an ornate shoji screen door, before she could announce herself a raspy deep voice came from within, "Enter", it said. Sliding open the screen the cloaked figure entered, only moving forward to kneel on one knee, head bowed before the high table made of cherry wood. Numerous scrolls and books littered the table in front of her leading up to the figure sitting in the chair. The shadows created from the lightening behind him hid his face and form.

"_Goshujin-sama_, you summoned me?" the shadow girl inquired, her voice monotone and void, her knuckles that touched the ground seemed to twitch.

"Yes my pet; I've learned of a scroll, the scroll of sealing, to be precise" he began, "If you acquire it, I may allow you to be seen with your counter parts. so- in conclusion, go alone, and bring Kohona's scroll to me! Leave!"

Master has spoken, and _Master _will be obeyed, in an instance the cloaked female was swallowed by nearby shadows.

Thunder and lightning rumbled and flashed once again as Master began a crackling laugh "Soon, soon! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" His voice called once more, his laughter echoing in the otherwise empty building.

Konoha-night-

Rooftop to rooftop did the shadow fly across, getting past the guards was a little too easy. Setting her sights on the highest tower, Shadow noiselessly zigzagged to the building, avoiding any that may interrupt and cause a commotion to alert the ANBU, she did not want to spend any time in the IT department if captured. Upon entering the courtyard Shadow slipped further in to the shadows, using a loosened window to enter from. Observing her surroundings she spied no seals that would compromise her mission, creeping up the spiraling staircase she ruled out many rooms by reading nameplates.

Ascending to the top of the tower a loud irritating snore paused in her search, debating the idea of investigating further Shadow sneaked up a few more steps to a cracked door, peeking in to the room she realized the walls were lined in paper stacks and dusty scrolls, shifting slightly she gently touched the door to let it swing open, numerous shelves obscured her view of the whole room, but it was without a doubt that the snores and mission item were in this room.

Lifting a black metal kunai from her holster its tassel dangled limply as she raised it to hip level. Cautiously she crept closer, ever so slowly and quietly. There in the back a hunched figure lay over an expansive desk, observing the woman she saw the Hokage hat just right of her, without a doubt this woman was the Godaime of Konoha.

Cursing her luck Shadow was about to turn to attempt another night to steal the scroll, when a body slammed her into a nearby shelf, toppling over all the documents it held.

A voice cut through the crash, "Who are you, what is your purpose here?" The new Hokage was standing in a fighting position, standing strait Shadow moved across the room to distance her, continuing to be silent. Shadow only lightly tilted her head to look up to the woman's face; she had long blond hair that was tied into low pig tails and vibrant blue eyes. In another instant a strong unyielding arm captured her against a wall, a kunai to Shadow's throat, just barely piercing the skin. With the little light that the moon provided purple orbs glowed at the Godaime.

A gasp echoed through the darkness.

A loud thunk of metal hit the ground as the Hokage now stared dumbfounded at Shadow's eyes, no one could have those eyes.

"Yu-" Hokage began, yet was interrupted by a loud crash from the window, as 10 ANBU appeared in the room.

Loosing patience Shadow took advantage of the female Hokage's loosened arm, ducking out and using a Shunshin Jutsu to escape quickly.

"Kuso!" Hokage yelled as she glared heatedly at the ANBU, many flinched. "All of you get out!" she ordered in a chilling tone.

"But Godaime-sama…!" An ANBU faltered, yet was thrown back by her voice as she demanded again,

"**I SAID, GET OUT! Do something useful and FIND HER!"**

Needless to say, but everyone left in a rush minus two to continue guarding the Hokage.

"There is no…no possible…. possible way…" she stuttered as she looked to the moon outside.

"Our little dream…how can you be among the living?" Tsunade whispered into the night air, her voice filled with sadness, shock and disbelief.

* * *

Goshujin-sama= A male Master

Shunshin no Jutsu= Body Flicker Technique:a basic ninjutsu technique that allows a shinobi to appear and disappear when needed.

Kuso= Shit

_Who is this purple eyed shadow, and what kind of game is being played? Hell even I don't know, I lost all notes to this story so I will have to just re-construct it and try my best to create what I had intended with this story! Until next time!_

**Edited 8/6/11**


End file.
